七夕 (Tanabata)
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Ketika sebuah kenangan permohonan itu hadir memawa sebuah keindahan untuk masa depan mereka. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


Apa kau tahu? Ada sebuah Legenda mengisahkan bintang Vega yang merupakan bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra sebagai Orihime (Shokujo), putri Raja Langit yang pandai menenun dan Bintang Altair yang berada di rasi bintang Aquila dikisahkan sebagai sebagai penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi (Kengyū).

Hikoboshi rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan Raja Langit untuk menikahi Orihime. Suami istri Hikoboshi dan Orihime hidup bahagia, tapi Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala. Raja Langit sangat marah dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah. Orihime dan Hikoboshi tinggal dipisahkan sungai Amanogawa (galaksi Bima Sakti) dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Ne, Dai-chan... suatu saat, kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini dan membuat permohonan bersama ya?'_

.

.

.

.

_七__夕_

_-Tanabata-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~!" teriak seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang sengaja ia gerai kala itu masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah tradisional yang sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Ia melepas high heels lima senti itu lalu menaruhnya di atas lemari sepatu dan memakai Uwabaki* ketika hendak masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dalam.

Langkah kakinya bergerak santai menyusuri lorong rumah yang terlapisi oleh lantai kayu tersebut. Suasana rumah kala itu cukuplah sepi―seakan tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Bahkan ketika ia mengucapkan salam, tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Iris mata yang senada dengan surainya itu menatap sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya terangkat dan menggeser pintu kayu tersebut ke samping. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali tatkala ia mendapati seseorang sedang tidur dengan memunggunginya di atas tempat tidur yang berukuran besar. Wanita itu menghela napas lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ne~ Dai-_chan_! _Okiroyo_*! Kau sudah berjanji untuk datang ke Festival Tanabata!" seru wanita itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seseorang yang masih terbaluti oleh selimut tebal di atas kasur. Namun orang tersebut hanya menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya.

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya lalu menarik selimut itu kuat dan melemparnya ke lantai. "_Okiroyo_, Dai-_chaaaaaan_!"

"Tch. _Mendokusai na_..." Akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi berbaring kini membuat wanita itu tersenyum lebar karena ia mendudukan dirinya dan mengelus belakang kepala seraya menguap lebar. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan diriku tidur beberapa menit lagi?"

"_Iie_!" Wanita itu menjawab dengan cepat dan menggeleng. "Kau sudah kutelpon satu jam yang lalu tapi tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya aku terpaksa datang jauh-jauh dari ladang bunga untuk membangunkanmu. Sekarang bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu cepat, Ao-mi-ne Dai-ki!"

"Ya ya ya," Akhirnya lelaki itu mengalah. Ketika wanita itu beranjak dari kasur, tiba-tiba saja tangannya tertarik ke arah sang lelaki dan sapuan lembut yang hangat terasa manis di bibir merahnya. "Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. _Ohayou_, _Waifu_~"

_**Blush.**_

"_AHO-EROOOOOOOOOO!"_

.

.

.

"Lihat! Lihat! festivalnya sangat ramai~!" Momoi Satsuki―yang kini telah berganti menjadi Aomine Satsuki terlihat sangat senang menunjuk sebuah kerumunan yang berada di suatu jalan panjang. Lengannya memeluk sebelah lengan Aomine kini menarik tubuh suaminya itu masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut dan berjalan santai sembari melihat-lihat lentera-lentera yang sengaja digantung untuk menjadi hiasan.

"_Sugoi_ ne?" gumam Momoi yang masih menatap keramaian festival tersebut. "Meskipun setiap tahun selalu kudatangi―tetap saja."

Aomine menoleh pada Momoi yang masih setia memandang ke segala arah dan memeluk lengannya. "Tetap saja apa?"

"Menyenangkan!" Momoi memamerkan senyum lebarnya ketika ia menoleh pada Aomine. Lelaki yang memiliki tubuh besar dan tinggi daripada Momoi hanya mendengus geli lalu mengacak rambut sang istri. "Ini baru yang namanya menyenangkan!"

"Menyenangkan apanya!? Kau membuatku jadi tidak cantik lagi, tahu..." jawab Momoi sibuk menyisir rambutnya dan membiarkan Aomine menatapnya dengan _sweatdropped_. Tak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju ujung festival ini. Perjalanan mereka diwarnai dengan canda tawa berdua ataupun dengan warga di sekitar sana. Mereka pun membeli es krim untuk dinikmati selama di perjalanan.

"Ne, aku mau membeli takoyaki dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana atau kau akan ku 'makan' nanti malam," ucap Aomine―atau lebih tepatnya ancamnya. Kedua pipi wanita itu merona merah lalu tangannya memukul kesal Aomine yang berhasil menghindar dengan sedikit lari dan tawa.

Disinilah Momoi berada. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang dengan menunggu datangnya Aomine. Nampaknya ia sedikit bosan menunggu seperti ini.

"_Nee-chan_, ayo ikut!" Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berpakaian _yukata_ menarik tangannya berlari ke ujung jalan tersebut. "E-eh!? _Chotto matte_!" Momoi berusaha untuk menahannya sebentar.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Nee-chan! Kita segera membuat permohonan di _Sasa_*!" sela anak kecil itu. Momoi tidak bisa menolaknya dan terus ikut berlari mengejar anak tersebut. Dalam hatinya sedikit was-was karena Aomine bisa saja marah karena ia meninggalkannya di sana.

Langkah yang semula cepat kini melambat bersamaan dengan jalanan yang sudah tidak lagi teraspal atau disusun rapi oleh bebatuan rata. Kini yang ada hanyalah udara yang bersih, nyaman, suasana yang cukup sepi, dan tumbuhnya banyak pohon bambu yang sudah terpasangi oleh kertas _Tanzaku*_. Momoi menatap kagum keindahan yang sederhana ini. Ia melupakan semuanya... pekerjaan yang menuntutnya, hari-hari yang cukup emosional, dan... suaminya.

"Aaaa! Kyōta-_kun_! Bantu aku menggantungkan ini di ranting. Aku tidak sampai." Suara melengking seorang anak perempuan membuat perhatian Momoi terhadapnya. Ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah sedang bersama anak lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang mengikat _Tanzaku_ di ranting bambu.

"Mana milikmu, Haru?" Anak perempuan itu memberikan _Tanzaku_ pada temannya dan diikat di dekat _Tanzaku_ milik anak lelaki itu. "Naah... kalau seperti ini kan jadinya bagus!" ucap bangga anak lelaki itu.

"Ne, Kyōta-_kun_~ suatu saat, kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini dan membuat permohonan bersama ya?"

_**Deg!**_

"_Ne, Dai-_chan_~ suatu saat, kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini dan membuat permohonan bersama ya?"_

"Ao―mine-_kun_―"

"MO―"

_**Brak!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh... Dai..."

Aomine mendengar suara pelan Momoi memanggil namanya, segera saja ia mendekati wanita itu lalu menggenggam pelan tangannya. "Aku disini."

"Dimana... kita?" Momoi mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Seperti bukan kamar kita..."

"Tch, tentu saja bukan kamar kita," jawab Aomine sedikit kesal. "Ini kamar salah satu penduduk di desa ini. Kau ini... sudah tahu sedang hamil masih saja nekat naik ke gunung."

"Aku ditarik oleh―apa?"

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya dan Momoi dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi suaminya itu. Momoi tidak terlalu mendengar dengan 'jelas' ucapan Aomine tadi. "Apaaa?" Momoi menarik-narik lengan baju Aomine penasaran.

"Kau―hamil."

"..."

"..."

"AKU HAMIL!? SAMA SIAPA!?"

"YA SAMA AKU LAH! MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI SUAMIMU!?"

_**Blush!**_

Keduanya memilih untuk menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajah mereka berdua. Satu menit, dua menit, dan di menit ketiga Aomine memilih untuk mengelus kepala Momoi lembut dan membuat sang wanita mendongak padanya.

"_Arigatou_, Satsuki. Kau... membuatku bahagia. Sangat bahagia karena telah mengabulkan permintaanku."

"_Are_? Ma-maksudmu...?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Mengabulkan permintaanku dulu. Di tempat yang sama ketika kita membuat permintaan di festival Tanabata," dia menggaruk kepalanya―gugup. "permintaanku untuk... menjadi pendamping hidupmu yang paling bahagia."

Lagi-lagi Momoi mendapatkan rona merah di pipinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping lalu berkata, "_Kami-sama_ juga mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Hah?"

"Permintaanku untuk... selalu bersama Dai-_chan._"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Dai-_chan_~ suatu saat, kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini dan membuat permohonan bersama ya?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku akan mengikatkan _Tanzaku _milikmu lagi di ranting yang paling atas supaya _Kami-Sama _bisa mengabulkan permintaan kita terlebih dahulu!"_

"_Hai'! Semoga permintaan kita terkabulkan!"_

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

Uwabaki : Sepatu khusus di dalam ruangan

Okiroyo : Ayo bangun!

Sasa : Pohon bambu yang buat gantungan untuk Tanzaku

Tanzaku : Kertas untuk menulis permohonan

A/N : Finally~ I got Akashi~ #dzig hahaha syukurlah cerita ini selesai *nangis bombay* . Well, no more bacot. Reviews please? :D

#FF #1stAnnivKfIND

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance & Family

Jumlah kata : 1030 Kata hanya cerita.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki

Warning : Fluff, AU.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini.


End file.
